The Adventure of the Winchester Brothers
by Stratagirl
Summary: Sam and Dean come across new creatures, new allies and and new experiences, it's the Winchester brothers when isn't there new experiences? Who do they call for help? And what will come of this new arrival of creatures to the brothers?


Hi everyone! *waves happily!* ^_^. It's been soo long, or at least it seems like it, lol! :). Well I've ben busy trying to find a job and am still doing so and am busy working on my art some projects including some story projects and art projects so that is why you haven't seen very much of my fanfics on here ^_^. I hope for all you, both Supernatural fans and none fans you'll enjoy this ^_^.

Now there are some things you have to know about this story, it's a one shot, meaning no other chapters to it, just this ^_^. And I wrote it for a Supernatural story contest, and some of things that had to be in it were me and i got to choose one other chacater, besides the Winchester brothers, to be in the story and of course weapons for them to fight with ^_^.

And you'll be happy to know that I had a very good friend of mine edit this bad boy but she won't be able to do all my stories as she has a family so this was a one time only thing ^_^. So editing credits go to her ^_^, and let me say she did a amazing job, compared to what it was like before she edited it, lol ^_^.

The characters are of course not mine except for the made up monsters that I was allowed t.o do for the contest ^_^.

I took the contest becasue it gave me a chance to write and just have fun, and I have lots of fun when I write ^_^.

So without any more adue, lol! Enjoy the story! ^_^.

* * *

_**The Adventure of the Winchester Brothers** _

"Saam!"

"A little busy Dean," Sam yelled to his older brother as he fought with the Phaser. There were creatures new to the boys and the two women helping them. These huge lizard like monsters had claws like a werewolf, with the eyes of a serpent.

"Charlie, Lindsey now!" The younger brother yelled as he punched the creature away.

"On it," the two women yelled as they appeared suddenly, striking out against the creature's head from both sides. With an echoing thud the creature fell into the empty pool.

Dean yelled out. "Oh, come on!" As the two brothers exchanged a look that had Charlie and Lindsey looking from them to inside the empty pool then finally to each other.

"How?" Charlie muttered throwing her hands up in the air.

"Damn it," Lindsey, growled out annoyed, as more Phasers came running from every direction to surround the group of hunters.

"If I could get this collar off, I could use an elemental spell."

"Yeah, just let us explain to these things we need time to free the witch." Dean shot back rolling his eyes.

"Up yours Dean," Lindsey yanked on the iron collar that was dampening her magic before a shock jolted her. "Gaah! Okay this is just annoying."

"Let's calm down and not fight. We need to think." The red headed women tried stepped between Dean and the witch.

"Charlie is right. We need to come up with something." Sam eyed the creatures that were closing in on them.

"Well I hope you all are good at thinking on your feet." Dean bracing for attack aiming his gun at the nearest Phaser.

Sam widened his stance holding his short sword at the ready. Charlie turned, angling herself so her back was toward the brothers as she drew her own knife. Taking a fortifying breath Lindsey did the same only it was a gun in her hand.

"Let's party." The witch mumbled under her breath hoping this wasn't going to be the last.

48 hours earlier...

"I don't like this Sammy," Dean spoke as he turned the black Impala into a motel parking lot. The neon sign out front was old, one letter blinking on an off giving the place an eerie feel.

Ignoring his brother, Sam got out of the car to approach red head waiting near a silver station wagon pulling her into a hug.

"Hey, Charlie thank you for meeting us."

"What's up bitches?" Charlie smiled her eyes full of excitement.

Dean sighed. "Well, we need your help."

"If you're not busy," Sam added quickly.

"More adventures with the Winchester brothers? I'm in," She smiled smacking her palms together. "So what are we after this time? "Vampires? Werewolves? Or maybe Dragons?" She was bouncing on the balls of her feet.

Dean held up a hand. "Whoa! settle down there, kid."

"It's a creature called a Phaser." Sam dug into his satchel pulling out a book. "According to lore, they don't even live in this world. They are from another world, another dimension."

People walking to their motel rooms nearby stopped to stare at the group making Sam clear his throat before whispering, "Maybe we should continue inside."

"Agreed." Dean and Charlie spoke at the same time.

"I already got a room," Charlie pulled a cheap plastic key card from her back pocket. "Follow me."

The brothers settled in at the small round table near the window. The red head, too full of energy stood. "So these things are from a whole nother world?" Excitement filled her tone.

"Yes and according to lore they haven't been here since around since Arthurian times." Sam skimmed over the pages of the book open on the table.

The red head nodded and then exclaimed happily. "That is awesome!"

"Not so much. These guys feed on human blood, kind of like a vampire but harder to kill and nasty looking too." Dean's voice was gruff. His eyes wary.

Sam added. "And they can travel through solid objects."

"Well that's so not cool." Charlie shifted.

Dean took a drink of his beer. "That's why we called you. We know how to kill it."

Sam leaned forward closing the book. "There's been no real record of a hunter killing one of these things. We're assuming that somehow they had sent the things back to their world."

Dean looked at Sam then back at Charlie. "We need you too get us into this high tech pool. Supposedly water kills these guys."

"Wow, um okay, I can do that..." she trailed off. Then said fast. "Ikindofinviteda friendtohelpusbecauseitsoundedlikeabigjobandwellsheisgoodandI'mgoodandwellIthought havingtwogoodhunters/smartpeopleonyoursidewouldhelp..." she finished out of breath.

The brothers looked at each other. "Charlie could you repeat that again?" Sam chuckled.

"Yeah, and this time take off the fast-forward button." Deam took another long pull from the bottle in his hands.

The red head nodded. "Right okay, well I kind of invited a friend to help us. It sounded like a big job and well she is good and I'm good and well I thought having two good hunters/smart people on your side would help-"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Charlie added quickly.

"I told her where we were and...she's a witch."

Dean's eyes widened as he set the beer down slowly before scrubbing his hand over his face. "You invited a witch, to go on a hunt with us?"

"Yes." Charlie's voice was soft her shoulder's dropping.

Sam looked over at his brother. "Dean calm down, she could be of help with this hunt."

"Help as in killing us with a hex bag." Dean snorted.

Charlie took a deep breath. "Dean, why is so hard for you to understand that some witches can be the good guys? They have a choice Dean."

"It's not a choice witches are just evil. If they have a choice, they will choose evil every time." Dean stood, his height towering over the shorter woman but she held her ground.

"Just like all vampires are evil?" Charlie asked knowing she hit a soft spot when Dean's eyes narrowed.

"That has nothing to do with this." Dean's nostrils flared.

"Come on Dean, give Charlie's friend a chance," Sam rose to answer the door unsure what he would find his body tensed.

Opening the door to find a woman the same height as Charlie, her long brown hair tied into a long braid. Smiling the witch offered her hand, "Hi, I'm Lindsey, I-"

Dean interrupted her pushing past his brother and ignoring her outstretched hand. "We know what you are, we don't need your help." Slamming the door in her face.

"Dean!" Sam yelled.

"What Sammy? She's a witch and we don't need a witch for this hunt. We don't need a witch for any hunt simple and plain."

"Uh, I can hear you guys." Lindsey called from the other side of the door.

Reachig around his brother Sam opened the door to find the witch looking unsurprised. "Charlie warned me about you." She gave Dean a quick frown before stepping inside.

"It's okay Lindsey, Deans bark is worse than his bite." Charlie spoke as Lindsey's eyes took in the cheap motel room. The outdated wall paper and faded bedspread before hooking her arm in her friends.

Dean stepped forward leaving Sam to close the door. "Unless you're a witch."

"Seriously, Dean?" Sam gave his brother a pointed look.

"What?" he shrugged.

"Thanks Charlie but if I will cause trouble then I should-"

"No, your staying, you could be of use."

"But I-"

The taller brother interrupted this time. "It's okay, if you're a friend of Charlie's then we trust you." He looked at Dean. "My brother just has a stick up his ass right now, don't mind him."

"Um thank you, I guess." She looked over to the man sipping on his beer like a sullen child. "This is not a good idea, he already hates me. Which isn't surprising since I'm a witch and hunters naturally didn't like witches." Lindsey unlinked her arm from Charlie and headed for the door.

"Wait, you are already here. Maybe you can give us some advice." Sam asked hopeful as he sat back down opening the book for Lindsey to see.

They got Lindsey caught up on the information of the creatures and the witch nodded. "If it's okay, I could be a back-up Plan B, just in case something doesn't-"

Dean slammed down his bottle. "We don't need a Plan B."

"Okay." Lindsey drew in a deep breath. "I'm going to get fresh air. Maybe let that one have a timeout while I gather myself."

"Yeah, right, probably going to get your friends." Dean growled, obviously not happy at her dig.

"Dean!" Sam yelled again.

Lindsey smiled at Charlie. "It's okay, I understand, I'm a witch, so I automatically worship some kind of devil or demon and do nothing but black magic, I get it, I'm just going to step out for a bit." She paused. "Does anyone want anything?"

Sam shook his head. "No, we're okay, thanks."

She smiled back. "No problem."

Charlie gave Dean an angry look before following her friend out.

Dean sighed. "Really?"

Sam sighed. "Look Dean I understand you don't trust witches, for obvious reasons, but this is Charlie's friend. Charlie wouldn't trust someone we couldn't."

"Sammy, that doesn't change the fact she's-" Dean's word were cut off by screams from outside.

The looked at each other than ran for the door. A few people were peaking out of their doors but the girls were nowhere in sight.

"What I say? She went for her friends." Dean's hand reached for the gun tucked into the back of his jeans.

"Not now Dean!" Sam growled out. Another scream sounded from around the building as the brothers took off running.

The two women fighting were off a group of creatures that looked much more hideous than the drawings in the books they were going over minutes before.

The ground was bone dry, no water puddles to help kill the things. The witch was chanting, but the words weren't like the one's Rowena had used in the past. All the witches they had came across used the same kind of language.

"Charlie!" Dean yelled out.

The creatures stopped their attack to look over at the brothers as more started to appear. Some came walking through solid objects like trash cans and brick walls.

"Got any idea's Dean?" Sam eyed the situation uneasily.

"Nope. Run, Sam!" They took off.

The two women looked at each other and nodded. "Let's cut them off. I have some element energy reserved, it should be enough to get rid of the group of these things."

The brother ran into a dead end and readied for a fight. Dean pulled out his gun. Sam pulled out a knife and got ready.

Just as the creatures leaped to attack a wall of fire blocked them. With an ungodly hissing the creatures fell to the ground, not dead but badly injured. Lindsey, with a wave of her hand and a chant, opened a hole in the wall of fire big enough for her and Charlie to walk through.

"You guys okay?" She asked with sweat trickling down her brow.

"Maybe, hurry, I can't keep this open all day." Exhaustion stained her voice, pinching her her mouth as she fought to keep the spell in place.

Dean looked at Sam and nodded. "Yeah, uh thanks, I think." They started to move backwards.

With a few words chanted and a wave of her hands the fire disappeared replaced with water that melted down to an ewwy gooey mess.

"Okay, that works." Dean breathed out looking around the storage room Lindsey had transported them to.

Charlie smiled and grabbed her friends arm to help steady her. "See, helpful."

Dean rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah. Let's check and see if there are any more of these Phasers lurking around."

"I hope not." Lindsey panted. "I need to recharge." She leaned against Charlie as the group made their way back to their room.

Without asking Lindsey took a seat while the brothers called other hunters for more information about where Phasers were coming from. In fact a hunter they called had information where the rest of the creatures were. Dean set his phone down after the call. Everyone looked at him waiting for the older brother to say something, hopefully something good.

"Well?" Sam asked as the two women looked on waiting for a response as well.

"Phasers are coming from a portal in California."

"Road trip." Lindsey said hip bumping Charlie. "We can all take turns driving and be there by tomorrow."

"No one is driving Baby but me or Sammy." Dean was already packing his bag. "And we'll still get there by tomorrow. And no complaining about my music."

"So he does know what a speed limit is, right?" Lindsey asked from the backseat as she watched over Dean's shoulder as the needle of the speedometer climbed higher and higher.

"Yea, if you can manage to sleep in the car it will probably be better." Charlie was already nestling in using her jacket as a pillow.

"You're probably right. It drained a lot of my power dealing with the Phasers at the motel. I should top off. Would you mind keeping the window cracked?" Lindsey yawned.

"Raise and shine." Dean's deep voice woke the women still asleep in the back. He killed the engine eyeing the fancy dancy hotel.

"The pool area is detached from the building with a tunnel connecting the two." Dean got everyone up to speed as they walked towards the hotel.

"Have at it kid." Dean looked at Charlie nodding to the keypad at the door.

Charlie got down to work while the others hung back watching silently. Until Dean started to get twitchy drumming his fingers against the railing near the door.

"Dean?" Charlie commented as she kept on typing on her little travel size key pad that was hooked up to the key pad of the door of the pool

"Yes?"

"Would you stop it. You're making it hard to concentrate," She huffed out an annoyed breath.

"Sorry." Dean jerked his hands back standing straight. Noise behind them drawing his attention. Several Phasers were headed their way. "Uh Charlie you might want to work a little faster."

"Dean these things take a little time." She huffed again.

Sam showed her a mirror view of what was coming. Her eyes widened, and she typed faster. "On it!"

Lindsey conjured more of her elemental magic but before she could unleash it a creature jumped on her clicking a thin metal collar around her neck.

"What the-" Tugging against the metal Lindsey felt an electric jolt radiate from the collar shocking her entire body "Ouch," she yelled out staggering against the unexpected pain.

More creatures appeared, phasing through the glass and walls. "Awesome, just awesome." she grunted. She chanted a spell but the only thing she got was electrocuted again. "Uh, guys we have a big problem," she yelled out.

"What now?" Dean yelled as he shot one Phaser after another.

"I can't use my magic!" Lindsey punched the Phaser closest to her before pulling out her gun.

Dean growled out. "Perfect!"

"I got it," Charlie exclaimed proudly and opened the door as they all rushed in. Charlie went to lock the door but stopped as the creatures started to phase through the wall. "Right, can go through solid objects. Locking is pointless."

They backed up. All four of looking behind them. "The pool!" Sam yelled. They all worked together beating the creatures back towards the edge of the pool. They fell in landing with a thud and not splash making the group all look at each other.

Dean then looked at Sam. All four of them got close to the edge of the pool and just as they looked over the edge of the pool the creatures jumped off of the sides and started to attack Dean. The young man growled out. "How the hell does this pool not have water Sammy?"

They all did what they could to fend off the creatures as they came one after another, a never ending flood of Phasers.

"I don't know Dean!" he yelled back.

"Anybody got any idea's?" the older brother yelled out as he kept on attacking the creatures. When he ran out of bullets he pulled out a long knife.

"Nope!" Charlie yelled as she wielded her short sword slicing through an advancing Phaser.

"Dean! We need to think of something!"

"Like what Sam?" he yelled back and added. "Water is the only thing that kills these sons of bitches!"

"Guys I got an idea!" Lindsey yelled.

Dean yelled back as he punched a Phaser back down into the empty pool. "Great! Let's hear it!"

"I have magic bullets. We shoot these things with the water spelled ones and they die!" she yelled out.

"Great!" the older brother yelled.

"I uh, left them in the impala!" she yelled out.

Dean sighed. "Not so great."

"I have two shield bullets. They have protective spells. In theory if I shoot the door the spell should spread throughout the walls since they connect to each other. The spell should last long enough for me to run and get the bullets. The smaller the space the stronger the shield will be."

"Locker room!" Charlie dodged out of the way of a Phaser attack pointing towards a door to their left.

Dean growled out. "Like we have a choice right now."

The three ran into the locker room the door barely latched close before the sound of the witches bullet hitting the door echoed around the room as the spell spread.

"Uh guys..." Charlie squeaked out as the sounds of the creatures become louder. "I think the spell is weakening."

"It's okay kid. It's going to be okay." Dean moving to stand beside her Sam taking guard on her other side. "Don't worry Charlie, she'll be back in time...hopefully."

"Okay um, well if this is it then I'd like to say how awesome it has been to know you guys."

"Don't get all mushy on us now kids, it's not over until...it's over." Dean spoke his light soft between the uncertainty in his eyes.

Just as the first creature broke through the spell and phased into the room it exploded a mixture of water and goo flung everywhere. The creatures closest to the three turned back to look at their now dead comrades. They looked at the witch as she smirked.

"Sayonara suckers!" Taking aim she shot one ready to attack the brothers and Charlie. "Here, I only have a limited amount, so make it count when you shot." Running up to the group she handed out the ammo.

"Dean!" Lindsey shouted in warning as she aimed at the Phaser above him ready to strike from the ceiling. Jumping out of the way Dean slid into two Phasers knocking them over before shooting them

"We have to close the portal." Sam said when no more Phasers moved around them. "We can't chance anymore coming through."

"I have an idea." Pulling a gold bullet from her pocket she handed it to Dean. "That will cause an explosion. Charlie and Sam unload the rest of the water spelled bullets in first. Dean explodes the portal and I contain it with my last shield bullet."

The portal, at the bottom of the empty pool was still Phaser free as the group made their way to the edge of the pool.

"Ready?" Sam asked Charlie who nodded. They fired into the portal before Dean aimed his own.

"You sure about this witch?" He raised an eyebrow watching Lindsey carefully.

"Not really but it's the best thing we have." Lindsey shrugged aiming her own gun and pulling the trigger a second after Dean.

After a moment of silence the group jump when something metal hit the floor.

"The collar must have gotten deactivated when we closed the portal." Lindsey touched her bare neck then laughed. "I can't believe that actually worked. I thought we were goners for sure."

Everyone was wiping the goo of them, the best they could. As Dean walked up to the three.

"I don't know about you guys but I could use a drink." he shook his hands which flung goo on the others, who gave him a look. He smiled. "Sorry."

Later after everyone showered the four prepared to part ways.

"Later bitches." She smiled hugging each of the brothers.

"Bye Charlie, it was good to see you." Sam hugged the woman back and smiled.

"Charlie, always good to see you kid." He spoke giving her a Dean smile.

Lindsey offered her hand to Sam who took it. "It was nice to meet you two. And nice working with you. The rumors are true, you guys are badasses."

She went to walk away but Dean stopped her. "Look, I uh, I didn't mean to give you such a hard time. You really came through for us on this hunt, so we uh..." he cleared his throat. "...appreciated your help."

She chuckled. Sam laughed a little and translated for his brother. "What my brother is trying to say is, Thank you for all your help." he shook the witch's hand.

Lindsey smiled. "It was a..." she tried to find the best word.

"...Awesome experience working with the Winchesters." she waved as she walked away and hoped in her car. The witch took off.

Charlie pulled up to the boys. She put her window down. "Hey Dean."

"Yeah kid?" He smiled at the young woman.

"Thanks for, you know, giving Lindsey a chance."

"Anytime kid." He waved as she drove off and waved back at the brothers.

The brothers made their way back to the Impala. They hoped in and slammed the doors. Dean took a deep breath. "Well that was an experience." he said as turned on the radio, the volume low.

"What hunting those Phasers." Sam looked at his brother with an amusing smirk.

"No, working with a witch." The older brother breathed out.

"Dean."

"Hey, I'm just saying, it was nice having one on our side that didn't try to hex us at least once." He smiled as he turned up the volume of the radio and then they drove off into the setting sun.

* * *

Hope you all enjoyed this random story. I had such a great time writing this, it was so much fun ^_^. Thank you for taking the time to read it ^_^. Have a great day and happy readings to you all! ^_^.


End file.
